in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:JeloJellyJam/2018 Art Update Plans: Achievement Revamping
'Sup? It's Jelo here. I know I made a blog on this before, but it was dead, so I decide to create a new blog instead. I'm revamping the achievement icons and names. Looking at the Achievements section, I saw the achievements were too outdated (since they were made during S1B), and CBB-ish. What I'm saying is that most of the achievements focus on Chilly Bean BAM!'s characters. I mean, the only characters in S2 that are mine and appear in an achievement are Purple Shep and Mona! Let that sink in..... Plus, there's way too many BFDI and plant achievements. So, I'm planning on revamping the achievements as part of the 2018 Wiki Art update! And I need your help. I know, it's not 2018 yet, but we're planning! Here's some of the planned changes. *'Richard's Difference → Changing Things Up' (JeloElducal) **Image change: Richard Melon → Jelo's hand holding a pencil **I felt Chilly's characters were hogging up the spotlight. How about let some of mine take the lead on some badges? *'Too Cool for School → Very Organized' (JeloElducal) **Image change: Sunglasses → Blossom **Sunglasses don't actually fit in with categorization (and is very offtopic and kinda anti-school), so I thought: If categorization is being organized, let's add the neatest and most organized character! But who? Blossom, of course! *'You're So Lucky! → Say, you are lucky!' (Chilly Bean BAM!) **A screenshot from Mazed and Confused → Jelo's hand giving a peace symbol. **Same as Paintbrush, Lightbulb and Test Tube don't appear on Season 2. *'Caffeinated → Way Past Cool! '(Moon Snail) **Cup of coffee → Picture of Sonic giving a thumbs up **Caffeinated is based around speed, more specifically, editing 100 pages in one day. Since it's about speed, Sonic would work perfectly for this. Plus, my characters have zero representation as of now, so I decided to make at least one. *'Illustrator → Ink Artist' (CITRONtanker) **Image change: Paintbrushes → Jenny **Jenny wields an Inkbrush. It just seems more creative than the appearance now. *'Bendy-Straw Bridges → Release the Kraken!' (BoltBlizard) **Image change: Bridge → The Kraken **A bridge image is the basic one. We can at least change it! I myself think The Kraken would be a nice stepping stone for us. *'That's some pretty hard jaws you've got there! → Always Prepared' (JeloElducal) **Image change: Mandibug → Milo Murphy **Milo Murphy's always prepared with a lot of items, so yeah. Some of the badges will have their names and character focuses kept, but they'll get a new image. Like: *'Oh GoLlY!' **Purple Shep is still in the RP, and probably will be forever. *'The One in Control' **It creepily fits the description of the wiki's founder. *'Picture Perfect' **Mona's still in the RP. And besides, it also fits! *'The Greatest!' **Obviously. *'The Mighty Mewtwo Returns!' **I don't know if this achievement was made before SuperGaming got the admin job, but if it was, it could have referred to Richard's Mewtwo. Now that there's a Mewtwo character, we're changing focuses. *'The Humanimals edit track' **like i said. it fits. Do you want your ideas to be planted in the Achievements section? Post your amazing ideas in the comments! Just copy this template, paste it in your comment, and fill the blanks. *'Old name → New name' (add No name change instead if you wanna keep the name) **Image change: Old image → New image **Reason So yeah, post your ideas! You might get to see them in early 2018! Until we meet again, this is Jelo, saying..... KTHNXBAI! JeloElducal (talk) 23:39, August 2, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts